The conventional method of transferring image data from a source area to a destination area in a memory, also known as Bit BLT (i.e., bit block transfer), assumes that a source pitch and a destination pitch are equal when the source area and destination area overlap in the memory. It would be desirable to have a method to transfer image data between source and destination areas that arbitrarily overlap in a memory without any restrictions on the source pitch or the destination pitch.